Far Away
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort]Uma noite de lua cheia, uma mente cheia de duvidas, mesmo quando se passou séculos desvendando enigmas. Um clima envolvente e cheio de mistérios. Kurama e Botan.


**Domo pessoal**

**Bem, Far Away é a minha primeira fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic sobre esse anime e aproveitando que sou apaixonada pela combinação de Kurama e Botan, acabei entrando no clima e escrevendo essa fic. Enfim, ela é a primeira, tentei fazer o meu melhor, mas experiência a gente adquire com o tempo, sinceramente espero que gostem.**

**Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho e a musica Far Away não me pertencem, mas que foram de grande ajuda e me deram uma grande inspiração.

* * *

**

**Far Away**

**Capitulo Único.**

Sentou-se no beiral de ferro. Os longos e volumosos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçaram com o vento. Os orbes verdes ao contrario do brilho de malicia que durante muitos séculos ali se insinuaram, agora estavam apagados.

**Esta vez, este lugar**

**Maltratado, erros**

**Tempo demais, tão tarde**

**Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**

Sentia-se patético, agora era um completo mortal, com suas fraquezas. Detestava admitir, mas com seus medos também.

A lua cheia ergueu-se imponente no céu. Parecia tão perto de si agora, que se erguesse um pouco mais os dedos, quem sabe pudesse tocá-la; ele pensou, ao fitar com um olhar intenso a lua do alto da torre de Tóquio, onde via o tempo passar, tornando isso mais um habito de sua rotina.

**Apenas uma chance**

**Apenas uma respiração**

**Caso reste apenas um**

**Porque você sabe**

**Você sabe, você sabe**

Em cerca de três anos, sua vida dera uma guinada surpreendente que quase lhe deixara para trás. Havia quase morrido no torneio do reino das trevas para agora voltar e ter sua vidinha medíocre de volta.

Medíocre? Depende do ponto de vista; ele pensou, cruzando as pernas de maneira graciosa, porém sem perder a imponência e o charme exalado por todos seus poros.

Sim, ele sabia do que era capaz e sabia o que causa naqueles que ousavam confrontar-se com ele. Era um ladrão temido no Mekai. Disse bem, era; um muxoxo contrariado saiu de seus lábios, precisava parar de pensar no passado, detestava ficar se apegando em coisas que não cabiam a si mudar, mas algumas eram impossíveis de serem ignoradas.

**Que eu te amo**

**Eu te amei o tempo todo**

Chegava a ser irônico, ou melhor, cômico se não fosse trágico. Não era um fã aficionado de Shakespeare, mas concordava que aquela frase era bastante conveniente. Daqui a pouco estaria com um crânio humano nas mãos, falando 'Ser ou não ser, eis a questão', definitivamente precisava parar de pensar.

A partir do momento que chegava a ironizar seus próprios pensamentos, sabia que era hora de parar, mas voltando a questão da ironia.

Fugira para o mundo dos mortais para escapar de um caçador que lhe ferira e por fim, quando teve a chance de ir, resolvera ficar.

Sua mãe agora estava feliz. Sempre repetira a si mesmo que não amava ninguém. Era egoísta, individualista e auto-suficiente, mas de uns tempos pra cá vinha questionando-se bastante sobre isso. Chegando a conclusão de que por mais de uma vez sacrificaria sua vida por aquela que permitiu-lhe viver como um mortal, salvando sua existência, ou melhor, dando um sentido a ela.

Mas aquela ânsia que tinha a espera de algo, não era desse sentimento que nutria por sua mãe que fora capaz de mudá-lo. Ultimamente esse sentimento tornava-se mais urgente, como se as respostas fugissem de si, ainda lhe acenando em 'adeus'.

Deveria ser mesmo um patético; ele concluiu exasperado, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**Eu sinto sua falta**

**Estive longe por muito tempo**

-Kurama; uma voz suave e doce soou com a mais perfeita harmonia em seus ouvidos.

Deveria estar sonhando; a raposa concluiu, pois acreditava não poder estar ouvindo aquela voz. Não aquela...

Fazia um bom tempo que não via os amigos. Desde que se encontraram no templo da Mestra Guenkai pela ultima vez, quando Yusuke voltou, após o terceiro ano. Fora um dia de despedidas.

**Eu fico sonhando que você estava comigo**

**E você nunca irá**

-Kurama; aquela doce voz insistiu em chamá-lo.

Se fosse um sonho era bastante resistente e real. Não era dado a ficar sonhando acordado dessa forma, mas preferiu acreditar que essa sua teoria de sonhar fosse verdadeira, seria mais fácil.

**Pararei de respirar se**

**Eu não a vir mais**

Estava amolecendo, deixando para trás seu lado de youkai sádico, cruel e individualista para tornar-se um humano, mas porque? Ou melhor, por quem?

-Kurama;

**-O QUE É?** –ele exasperou, irritando-se com o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, virou-se para a voz imaginaria, mas sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas.

-Desculpe; a Deusa da Morte falou num sussurro, recuando alguns passos assustada.

-Botan? –o kistume falou, mal acreditando que pudesse realmente ser ela.

-Não queria lhe incomodar, me desculpe; ela falou, visivelmente envergonhada.

**De joelhos eu pedirei**

**Uma ultima chance**

**Para uma ultima dança**

-Não incomodou; Kurama falou descendo do alpendre com o intuito de se aproximar, porém viu-a recuar mais dois passos para trás. Franziu o cenho, perguntando-se porque ela recuara. –O que esta fazendo por aqui, Botan? –ele perguntou de maneira suave, vendo que havia alguma coisa que a fazia hesitar.

-Estava passando por aqui; Botan respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

**Porque com você, eu confrontaria**

**Todo o inferno para segurar a sua mão**

De tudo, isso não era mentira, não imaginou que ao sentar-se no topo da torre aquela noite para ver a lua, fosse justamente encontrá-lo ao olhar para baixo, hesitara em se aproximar, mas resolvera por fim deixar isso de lado. Fazia bastante tempo que não se encontraram e as poucas vezes que isso aconteceu, estavam acompanhados dos amigos.

Notou o olhar perdido dele para a lua. O brilho prateado o iluminava, fazendo-a pensar que faltava apenas uma moldura para eternizá-lo como a mais bela das obras de arte.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava começando a filosofar de novo. Lua, cabelos vermelhos, orbes verdes e perfume de rosas dariam uma bela poesia, mas não agora; ela concluiu, com a face levemente enrubescida.

Os orbes verdes cintilaram ao fitá-la. Não, ela não estava só passando por ali. Sentia que não era isso e uma aura de medo parecia envolver a jovem. Mais uma coisa patética, uma Deusa da Morte com medo; Kurama não pode deixar tal pensamento de lado.

Era melhor parar de usar essa palavra, sua linha de pensamentos estava em completa desordem, que poderia usá-la em algum momento inoportuno.

**Eu daria tudo**

**Eu daria por nós**

**Dou qualquer coisa, você sabe**

**Você sabe...**

-O que esta escondendo Botan? –Kurama perguntou, notando uma nuvem de tensão cair sobre eles e a jovem silenciar-se.

Aproximou-se com um olhar felino e predador, ela tentou recuar, mas um dos pilares de ferro estava em seu caminho, fazendo-a parar ao encostar-se nele.

-Não estou escondendo nada, porque estaria? –ela perguntou, com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

Sabia que Kurama lhe estudava por trás daquele olhar pacifico. Ele estudava até mesmo sua respiração arfante e os descompassados batimentos de seu coração.

-Tem certeza? –ele insistiu, apoiando um dos braços no pilar, bem próximo ao rosto da jovem, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-...; Botan assentiu com a face enrubescida.

-Esta com medo de mim, Botan? –Kurama perguntou num tom sedutor de voz, vendo-a ficar mais vermelha ainda. Um meio sorriso insinuou-se em seus lábios, fazendo os orbes cintilarem mais intensos.

-Não; ela respondeu num sussurro.

-Eu não diria isso; ele sussurrou, aproximando-se quase roçando-lhe os lábios, porém desviando, detendo-se sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem.

Aspirou fundo, sentindo a doce essência de sakuras embriagar-lhe os sentidos, porém sendo rapidamente contaminada pelo cheiro irritante de medo. Sim, ela estava com medo dele; ele concluiu com desagrado.

-Kurama; ela chamou, tentando afastar-se, porém estancou surpresa, ao sentir a mão dele pousar suavemente sobre sua cintura, detendo-a.

**Que eu te amo**

**Eu te amei o tempo todo**

**E eu sinto sua falta**

Viu-o fechar os olhos momentaneamente, quando uma aura dourada o envolveu. Foi com surpresa que viu os cabelos vermelhos tornarem-se prateados e mais longos. A pele ficar mais alva no momento que um par de orelhinhas felpudas surgiu. Kurama abriu os olhos, que agora não eram mais verdes e sim dourados, mas um dourado tão intenso que era capaz de hipnotizá-la.

-Uhn! –Botan murmuro.

Deixando a curiosidade aflorar, voltou-se curiosamente para ele. Kurama se transformara, mas porque? –ela se perguntou, mas não pode conter o impulso de erguer as mãos, tocando levemente as orelhinhas.

Ouviu um baixo rosnado e afastou-se com a face em brasas, deparando-se com o olhar dele sobre si.

-Tem medo de um humano, mas não teme um youkai. Não entendo; ele murmurou, demonstrando confusão.

**Estive longe por muito tempo**

**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo**

**E você nunca irá**

Voltou-se para Botan, aspirou o ar novamente, a única coisa que sentia era o cheiro de sakuras tomar conta de todos os seus sentidos. Nada mais de medo, mas porque?

-Não tenho medo de você Kurama; ela falou, carinhosamente tocando-lhe a face.

Sentiu o coração novamente falhar algumas batidas e seu corpo aquecer-se com o toque sutil. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se perder naquela sensação.

**Parar de respirar se**

**Eu não a vir mais...**

Nunca estiveram assim, tão próximos como agora, mas o que mudava agora. Porque esse momento tornava-se diferente?

Deixou a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face dele, sentindo a pele macia e acetinada, os dedos entrelaçaram-se nos fios prateados, subindo lentamente. Mordeu levemente o canto dos lábios, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, voltou suas atenções para o par de orelhinhas. Mal aproximou-se para tocá-las, viu-as se contraírem em antecipação.

**Tão longe**

**Estive tão longe por muito tempo**

Sentiu o braço Kurama envolver-lhe pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo. Voltou-se surpresa para ele, deparando-se com os orbes dourados com leves nuances verdes lhe fitando.

-É melhor não fazer isso; ele falou, num sussurrou enrouquecido.

Seus lábios estavam a milímetros de se tocarem, as respirações se confundiam ofegantes e ansiosas.

-Você ainda não me respondeu; o youkai falou, encostando-a novamente sobre o pilar, porém mantendo-os juntos.

-O que? –Botan perguntou, sentindo a linha de pensamentos completamente desordenada.

**Tão longe**

**Estive tão longe por muito tempo**

**Mas você sabe...**

-O que esta escondendo? –um brilho divertido insinuou-se nos orbes do youkai.

Porque sentia-se assim? Como um adolescente perdido, por vezes confuso. Definitivamente estava adquirindo trejeitos humanos demais. Era seguro, sabia o que fazia e conhecia muito bem seus limites, mas porque se transformara? Questionou-se.

Será que fora apenas para saber se ela tentaria se afastar ao vê-lo como youkai? Mas definitivamente, se fosse isso não funcionara.

Porque ela não tinha medo dele como youkai, mas se afastara dele como humano? Queria saber, não entendia o porque de temer que ela se afastasse, queria tê-la entre seus braços enquanto pudesse prolongar aquilo, mas porque?

**Eu queria**

**Eu queria que você ficasse**

Definitivamente precisava parar de pensar. Era um absurdo que ficasse se apegando a aquelas perguntas, mas não podia ignorá-las.

-Você parece confuso; ela tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o voltar-se curioso para ela.

-Não estou confuso; ele resmungou, ficando emburrado.

Ouviu o riso cristalino da jovem, que mal notou quando um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios, ao ver os orbes rosados cintilarem.

-Ser evasivo não combina com você Kurama; Botan falou, levando uma das mãos aos lábios para abafar o riso.

-Não, não mesmo; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Viu o olhar confuso da jovem sobre si, fitou-a intensamente, precisava saber uma coisa; ele pensou, tendo uma idéia repentina.

**Porque eu precisava**

**Eu preciso ouvir você dizer**

Entreabriu os lábios surpresa ao vê-lo voltar a ser humano. Isso lhe confundia.

-Porque tem medo de mim, Botan? –ele insistiu em saber.

Notou-a hesitar, engolindo em seco. Será que a curiosidade da jovem era tão grande que isso sobrepujava o medo quando o viu transformado, mas que voltava agora que estava como humano novamente. Detestava não ter o controle da situação, isso lhe afligia.

-Não tenho medo de você Kurama; ela respondeu com veemência, fitando-o com um olhar intenso, sem duvida ou hesitação.

Não, ela não tinha medo, mas o que mudara?

-Não, você não tem; Kurama balbuciou, confuso.

Ela voltou-se para ele confusa, vendo o olhar perdido dele para um ponto qualquer. Tentou desvencilhar-se de seus braços, mas sentiu-o estreitar ainda mais.

Sua face incendiou-se, fazendo seu coração disparar ainda mais. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? Estavam tão próximos que não conseguia pensar. A única coisa que era capaz de se concentrar era na respiração quente e ritmada chocando-se contra face, o perfume de rosas invadindo suas narinas lhe embriagando.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, definitivamente deveria ter subido em seu remo, voltado para o Reikai em vez de ter se aproximado, mas será que não iria se arrepender se não houvesse feito isso? –ela se questionou.

-Kurama; ela chamou num sussurro.

**Que 'eu te amo'**

**Eu te amei o tempo todo**

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele cobrirem os seus num movimento inesperado, uma corrente elétrica pareceu correr por ambos os corpos. Aos poucos relaxou, fechando os olhos lentamente, deixando-se levar pelo calor reconfortante que os braços do youkai lhe ofereciam.

Apoiou-se sobre os ombros dele, sentindo uma das mãos do youkai soltar rapidamente a fita de cetim que prendia seus cabelos deixando os dedos prenderem-se entre os fios de maneira possessiva, enquanto a fita era arrastada pelo vento, puxou-a mais de encontro a si, aconchegando-a entre seus braços.

**E eu te perdôo**

**Por estar longe por tanto tempo**

Não era das reuniões chatas com Koema ou as missões absurdas. Nem era das lutas e do poder. Não desejava a eternidade, muito menos tornar-se o rei entre aqueles que aprenderam a temê-lo. Definitivamente, não era de nada disso que sentia falta.

Não era isso que buscava...

Tanto seu lado youkai como humano, agora tinha certeza que ambos sentiam a falta da mesma coisa, ou melhor, da mesma pessoa. Durante muito tempo tentou se convencer de que não era isso, foram eternas as noites que passara se questionando sobre isso, quando começara? Porque estava acontecendo justamente consigo? Entre infinitas perguntas que fizera, mas decidiu que simplesmente acontecera...

Sentia falta dela, de sua presença e sorriso contagiante. Dos longos cabelos azuis que esvoaçavam com o vento e o quimono rosado que moldava-lhe as curvas esguias. Sim, entre inúmeras coisas que poderia citar, definitivamente era dela que sentia falta. Era por ela que buscava.

**Então continue respirando**

**Porque eu não irei embora**

Afastaram-se momentaneamente, tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a enrubescer. Sentia a respiração ofegante chocando-se contra sua face no momento que tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, rublos devido ao beijo intenso. Viu-a com os orbes fechados e sorriu, um sorriso sem malicia, um sorriso sincero que a muito esperava para dar, somente a ela...

**Segure-se em mim e**

**Nunca me solte**

-Botan; Kurama chamou num sussurro, viu-a serrar os orbes, abrindo-os por fim.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios com o intuito de falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, a verdade é que sabia sim, mas preferiu ignorar esperando que o tempo apagasse e a distancia fosse capaz de enterrar aquilo de uma vez. Faziam parte de mundos diferentes, que não se cruzavam, mas não conseguira controlar o impulso de se aproximar ao vê-lo na torre.

Muitas vezes estivera passando por ali apenas para encontrá-lo e vê-lo de longe, mas aquela noite fora diferente, simplesmente não conseguira passar despercebida, apenas o observando para depois ir.

-Xiiiiii; Kurama sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios, vendo o olhar confuso. –Tem coisas que a gente simplesmente não explica; ele completou.

Era uma raposa secular, o melhor na arte de desvendar enigmas das mais variadas origens. Estrategista nato, porém agora vira o destino dar mais uma guinada mudando o rumo de sua vida.

-Apenas deixa acontecer; o youkai falou, vendo-a assentir.

Seus lábios curvaram-se em um doce sorriso, sendo acompanhado pela jovem. Roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade, como se pedisse para continuar. Sentiu a respiração dela alterar-se, quando ela entreabriu os lábios. Tomou-os com os seus de maneira sôfrega, sentindo-a lânguida em seus braços.

Deixaria para procurar respostas outra hora, quem sabe outro dia, mas não agora. Todos os seus sentidos concentravam-se unicamente nela e nela permaneceriam enquanto assim lhe fosse permitido.

Uma brisa suave passou por eles, esvoaçando os cabelos, fazendo os fios vez ou outra entrelaçarem-se, mas nem isso era suficiente para separá-los, enquanto curtiam aquele momento, deixando-se levar por tudo que sentiam a muito tempo, apenas não haviam tido o momento certo para deixar que isso viesse a se manifestar.

As estrelas brilhavam mais intensas, porém não tanto quando os olhares que eram trocados... E no fim, apenas o que viviam é o que importa.

**#Fim#**


End file.
